Nie będziesz miał bogów cudzych przede mną
by RiverCx
Summary: Historia relacji Gellerta Grindelwalda z Albusem Dumbledore'em za czasów młodości ich obu. Opowieść o trudnej przyjaźni, nie zawsze mieszczącej się w ramach tego słowa - pełnej niejasności, potyczek, wyzwań, niedomówień i skrajności. Planowane kilkanaście rozdziałów, rating może ulec zmianie
1. Prolog

_Notka odautorska:_  
_Dawno mnie nie było - brak internetu, który na szczęście już wrócił :) Tak i ja wracam z nowym opowiadaniem (poprzedniego oczywiście nie porzucając), pełna weny i pomysłów - mając cichą nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba. _  
_Co prawda to dopiero prolog, króciutki i dosyć zwięzły - w planach jest jednak kilka następnych rozdziałów. Zamierzeniem tego fanficka jest zgłębienie specyficznej, niełatwej i nieźle pogmatwanej relacji Albusa z Gellertem - czasy młodości ich obu, jeszcze w realiach Hogwartu. Z założenia nie jest to romans, ale lojalnie ostrzegam że może pojawić się dwuznaczność. Kanon jest nagięty - Gellert po szóstym roku nauki w Durmstrangu trafia do Hogwartu._

_Będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli po przeczytaniu postanowisz skomentować! Twoja opinia to ważna motywacja w pracy nad tym tekstem :) Dobrze jest zarówno (zwłaszcza na początku) poczuć, że ma się dla kogo publikować, jak i usłyszeć krytykę/ ogólną ocenę twórczości. _

_Uwaga - niebetowane. Jeśli jakaś beta byłaby chętna do współpracy, z radością zapraszam do kontaktu na PM! Tymczasem życzę miłej lektury i do zobaczenia,_

_R._

**Prolog**

Ciemne oczy jego przeciwnika wpatrywały się w niego intensywnie. Twarz pozbawiona była emocji, nie licząc tego wzroku – jak sztylet przewiercającego na wylot, próbującego dotrzeć do najgłębszych zakamarków duszy. Właściciel tego spojrzenia siedział nonszalancko rozparty na kanapie, w milczeniu obserwując jego wściekłość. Nie drgnął mu nawet mięsień podczas całego ataku furii, którego świadkiem był chcąc nie chcąc przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut.  
Merlinie, jak bardzo go teraz nienawidził... nie potrafiąc jednocześnie nic zrobić. Szalał, a wraz z nim jego magia, nieustannie podsycana przez emocje. Z kamyka na kamyk. Ze skrajności w skrajność. Jak bardzo nie pragnąłby go oskarżyć, wiedział, że nie mógł tego zrobić.  
Sam był sobie winien, doświadczając właśnie gorzkiej syntezy swoich własnych wyborów. Teraz, wykończony tym szałem klęczał pozbawiony mocy, wyczerpanej wraz z całą energią, zużytą na dewastację pomieszczenia.

-Uspokoiłeś się? - głos Gellerta był uprzejmy, choć oczy pozostawały chłodne. Powiedział to niemal zdawkowo, mimo to ani na chwilę nie przestając mu się przyglądać.

Dysząc ciężko warknął tylko w odpowiedzi, mocniej wbijając paznokcie w zakrytą dłońmi twarz – wykrzywioną bólem i wściekłością, emanującymi z jego postaci. Sam nie wiedział, w którym momencie upadł przed nim na kolana, pozwalając sobie całkowicie poddać się rozpaczy. Rozpaczy, rozbijającej jego duszę na miliardy ostrych odłamków, jak te, które leżały teraz wszędzie jako wspomnienie zdemolowanej komnaty.  
Chciał wstać, ale nie mógł. Chciał zapomnieć, uciec, odciąć się, nie czuć. Zamiast tego poczuł bolesne szarpnięcie, gdy Gellert złapał go za włosy, brutalnie i bez cienia litości odchylając jego głowę do tyłu.

-Ogarnij się. - powiedział lodowato, wzmagając uścisk, gdy tylko spróbował się wyrwać. Spojrzał z wściekłością w te bezduszne, całkowicie zimne oczy, które z radością by teraz wydrapał. Miał ochotę się na niego rzucić, jednocześnie nie mając siły, by chociażby wstać z podłogi. Merlinie, zabije go kiedyś. Odpłaci mu za to wszystko, czego tak boleśnie dzięki niemu doświadczał.

- Przysięgam... - warknął, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad drżeniem. Był słaby, tak strasznie słaby, całkowicie niezdolny do działania. Zdany na łaskę Grindelwalda i upokorzony własnym, głupim przywiązaniem.

-Że mnie zabijesz? - spytał obojętnie trzymający go za włosy chłopiec, nie zdając sobie trudu by pozwolić mu dokończyć. - Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Bo w tym momencie jesteś żałosny, słaby i zupełnie pozbawiony mocy. Mam ci uprzejmie przypomnieć, że umarła właśnie przez ciebie? - ostatnie zdanie było jadowite, skierowane prosto w jego w jego twarz – znajdującą się teraz kilka cali od twarzy Grindelwalda, który ściskał jego policzki.

Zawył jak oparzony, próbując mu się wyszarpać. Uścisk był jednak żelazny - przesycony magią, napierającą na niego jak ciężkie, mroczne imadło. Jego własna, wyczerpana bólem iskra uwięziona i spętana, uniemożliwiała chociażby drgnięcie, nie mówiąc o próbie ucieczki. Desperacko pragnął teraz zginąć, oślepnąć, stracić słuch, cokolwiek – byleby nie pozwolić nikomu wdrążyć prawdy w swój umysł.

- To ty, kłócąc się ze swoim głupim, niewartym uwagi bratem, straciłeś nad sobą panowanie. Ty, ze swoją żałosną potrzebą udowodnienia mu swojej racji, wywołałeś w tym domu piekło. - każde słowo dopełniało jego agonii, zadając rany głębsze niż jakikolwiek fizyczny cios. Nie chciał i nie mógł tego słuchać, czując, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a tętno szumiało w uszach.

– Jak dziecko dałeś się sprowokować, przerażony własną słabością. Wiesz, że eksplozja magii Ariany zawaliła połowę budynku? Nawiasem mówiąc to szczęście, że przeżył w ogóle ktokolwiek.

Nie wytrzymał. W momencie, gdy przyjaciel z obrzydzeniem puścił jego twarz, ozdobił kamienną posadzkę zawartością swojego żołądka.


	2. Ten pierwszy krok

_Notka odautorska:_

_Wstępnie chciałabym podziękować za komentarze, poprzedzające pierwszy rozdział :) Jest mi miło, że ktoś przeczytał ten tekst. **Lauviah van Beorn** przyznam, że w kwestii relacji tej dwójki uważam bardzo podobnie. Co do kanonu - jest nagięty do tego, że Gellert po wyrzuceniu z Durmstrangu postanawia pójść do Hogwartu. Co do jego osobowości - wiadomo przecież, że był czarnoksiężnikiem, u szczytu swojej sławy potężniejszym od samego Voldemorta. Jak więc, porównując go do młodego Toma Riddle'a mógł być potulnym barankiem, niewinnie przyjaźniącym się z Albusem? Zawsze mnie męczyła ta łagodność i ogłada ich relacji - sama zamierzam to zmienić i cieszę się, że ci się podoba._  
_**Tiuff** - ja też na taki czekałam :) Dlatego w swoim niedoczekaniu postanowiłam napisać go sama. Dziękuję za komentarz i zapraszam na rozdział pierwszy - mam nadzieję że się nie rozczarujesz! ;)_

_Uwaga - tekst niebetowany. Wciąż poszukuję bety więc w razie zainteresowania proszę o wiadomość.  
I oczywiście mam nadzieję, że rozdział doczeka się komentarzy :) Wszystkie opinie, sugestie, wytknięcia i rozważania są absolutnie mile widziane. A teraz - zapraszam do czytania!_

* * *

** Dwa lata wcześniej**

[Punkt widzenia Gellerta]

Pierwszego września 1898 roku był dniem dla niego szczególnym, choć nie takim, do którego żywiłby przesadne emocje. Prawdę mówiąc, był to jego wybór – po tym, jak został wyrzucony z Durmstrangu, nie miał potrzeby kontynuowania edukacji szkolnej. Dlatego też decyzja spędzenia całego roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, gdzie miał ukończyć przerwaną naukę, miała inne motywy. Jednym z nich była niezwykle kusząca pogłoska o tym, jakoby szkoła ta, zlokalizowana gdzieś na terenie Wysp Brytyjskich posiadała największą bibliotekę na świecie, pełną rzadkich woluminów.  
Z zasady nie wierzył w pogłoski, co nie znaczyło, że nie słuchał ich uważnie – na tyle, by był to drugi z powodów, dla których znalazł się w Anglii. Większość zauważonych rzeczy z reguły zawsze się sprawdzała – tak było zarówno w przypadku intrygującej plotki o Hogwarcie, jak i Baśni Barda Beedle'a – książki, która wpadła mu w ręce niewiele ponad dwa lata temu.  
Oryginalny druk brytyjski z 1568 roku, zawierał odręczne zapiski z dość kulawym tłumaczeniem niektórych urywków na rosyjski – urywków na tyle ciekawych, by postanowił odcyfrować angielski. Po wielu miesiącach żmudnej nauki języka, ku wstępnemu rozczarowaniu książka ta okazała się nawet nie zbiorem legend, a zwykłymi bajkami dla dzieci. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu dawno temu nieznany tłumacz (nawiasem mówiąc, posiadający szczątkową znajomość języka) przywiózł ten brulion na wschód i przełożył pewne fragmenty – dotyczące Insygniów Śmierci i historii braci Perevell.

Nie, Gellert był zbyt inteligentny, by stwierdzić, że po prostu mu się spodobały – zakładał raczej badania nad ziarnem prawdy w historii. W końcu, kto nie chciałby zdobyć tak silnych magicznych artefaktów, zdolnych oszukać śmierć? Oczywiście, że nie był to przypadek.  
Z drugiej jednak strony, ludzie nie badają przecież każdej książki dla dzieci – musiał więc istnieć powód, dla którego ta była szczególna. A jedynym takim według niego, mogły być legendy, podania i pogłoski.  
Stara ciotka Bathilda.  
Pomyślał o niej w przypływie zadumy, świeżo po lekturze manuskryptu – czyż w końcu nie była Angielką, a w dodatku wybitną historyk? Tak. A Gellert Grindelwald nie byłby sobą, gdyby tego nie wykorzystał – tak więc z początkiem zeszłego lata napisał pierwszy list po angielsku z nadzieją na odpowiedź.

Ta zaś nadeszła szybko – ciotka oczywiście chciała go poznać, wychwalając przy tym jego słaby (wiedział o tym) angielski i rozczulając się nad chłopcem, pragnącym poznać swe korzenie.  
Na samo wspomnienie korespondencji niemal uśmiechnął się krzywo – Merlinie, co go obchodziło pochodzenie martwego już ojca? Grunt, że był czystej krwi i z całkiem zamożnego rodu. I tak wychowała go matka, w kulturze wyłącznie rosyjskiej.

Nastąpił wreszcie dzień, w którym dane mu było w końcu wyruszyć w świat – uważał to wyłącznie za sukces, bez żalu opuszczając wschód. Tym sposobem, nie dalej jak pięć miesięcy temu stanął obiema nogami w słynnej Dolinie Godryka, podziwiając dom starej Bathildy Bagshot – miejsce w którym planował pozostać tak długo, jak będzie to konieczne.  
Wkrótce okazało się, że genialna intuicja nie zawiodła – szybko doszedł do tego, że Insygnia istniały naprawdę. A przynajmniej dwa – Czarna Różdżka i Kamień Wskrzeszenia - takie rzeczy po prostu dawały się wyśledzić w historii. Każdy trop niósł ze sobą kolejny – odkrywał nazwiska Czarodziejów, daty, bitwy i pojedynki. Brnął coraz dalej i dalej, aż w końcu musiał się zatrzymać. To nie działało – trop się urywał mniej więcej w wieku siedemnastym.  
Po dotarciu do tego punktu wiedział już, że to Hogwart jest miejscem, do którego powinien się udać.

* * *

[Punkt widzenia Albusa]

Merlinie, nie istniało miejsce, które kochał bardziej. Miłością samolubną, egoistyczną ale gwałtowną i zupełnie szczerą – wiedział, że należało do niego, każda pojedyncza cegła.  
Gdyby mógł, spędziłby w zamku całe życie – gdyby tylko tak samo nie pragnął zdobyć władzy absolutnej.  
O tak - Świat Czarodziejów zdecydowanie na to zasługiwał. Albus Dumbledore bez cienia skromności mógł przyznać, że nie ma sobie równych. Czyż nie on właśnie był najlepszym, najbardziej potężnym z czarodziejów, mogącym się w swojej sile równać jedynie z Merlinem?  
Już teraz, mając lat nie więcej niż siedemnaście, był absolutnym geniuszem. Podziwiany przez samego Ministra, typowany na jego następcę – kąpał się w blasku chwały, podziwu i szumnych sukcesów naukowych. Wszystko to przyjmował z uprzejmym, pełnym wyższości uśmiechem z poczuciem całkowitej słuszności odbierając kolejne zaszczyty.  
Tak i teraz, rozpoczynając siódmy rok w Hogwarcie, kroczył dumny i szczęśliwy do stołu Gryffindoru – wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, nieocenionym Elfiasem Doge. Ten rok, jak każdy inny zapowiadał się wspaniale – nauczyciele witali go z szacunkiem a uczniowie darzyli podziwem.

- Mówię Ci, El, Owutemy to tylko formalność. Gdybym tak bardzo nie uwielbiał tej szkoły, już dawno nie miałbym czego się tu uczyć – westchnął, siadając przy stole wraz ze swoim kompanem. Wielka Sala wciąż jeszcze się zapełniała. - To raczej ja powinienem dzielić się swoją wiedzą, nie uważasz?

- Przecież praktycznie już nauczasz. - zaśmiał się Doge, splatając dłonie, by oprzeć na nich podbródek. - Przeprowadziłeś więcej lekcji, niż którykolwiek uczeń w tej szkole.

-Tak, ale to nie to samo. - odparł Albus, nieco urażony tak trywialnym komentarzem ze strony przyjaciela – Chciałbym nauczać _naprawdę_, być mentorem i przewodnikiem...

Elfias jedynie uśmiechnął się znak tej rozbuchanej, nigdy nie zaspokojonej ambicji. Musieli jednak skończyć rozmowę, gdyż powstał dyrektor Dippet, uciszając tym samym studentów.

- Witam wszystkich ponownie w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart! - rozbrzmiał magicznie wzmocniony głos, niosąc się echem po sali. - Zanim rozpoczniecie kolację, chciałbym jak zawsze, poinformować was o zasadach. - dyrektor skinął głową na starszych uczniów, jednocześnie spoglądając na pierwszorocznych, zgromadzonych u stóp piedestału. - Każdy z was zostanie przydzielony do jednego z czterech domów – Gryffindoru, Ravenclawu, Slytherinu bądź Hufflepuffu. Wasz przydział rozstrzygnie tiara, na podstawie oceny osobowości, planów i ambicji. Po ceremonii zjecie kolację przy stole waszego domu, następnie prefekci zaprowadzą was do dormitoriów, których opuszczanie jest zakazane po godzinie dwudziestej drugiej. Na korytarzach niedozwolone jest użycie zaklęć, a zakazany las jest, jak zawsze – zakazany.

Rozległy się oklaski, wieńczące koniec przemowy. Po chwili ucichły jednak, pod wpływem uniesionej z niezadowoleniem dłoni.

-Proszę o ciszę! - zawołał Dippet, ponownie skupiając uwagę. - Oprócz tego, mam jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Na siódmy rok dołączy do was nowy uczeń, którego mam nadzieję, przyjmiecie należycie gościnnie, wykazując się niezbędną pomocą i zaznajamiając z realiami Hogwartu. Pan Grindelwald, wcześniej uczący się w Durmstrangu postanowił skończyć swą edukację magiczną u nas i razem z pierwszorocznymi, weźmie udział w ceremonii.

Ponownie rozległy się oklaski – tym razem żywsze. Albus zaklaskał uprzejmie, wzrokiem natychmiast odnajdując wspomnianego wcześniej adepta – stał nieco na uboczu, obojętnym wzrokiem rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Wysoki, wyprostowany jak struna odznaczał się wyraźnie odmienną, wschodnioeuropejską urodą, niejako zapadającą w pamięć. Jasne włosy w odcieniu przygaszonego, szarego blondu skręcały się w lekkie fale, okalając szczupłą, poważną twarz - nieco ostrą, z prostym nosem i wyraźnymi kośćmi policzkowymi. Wyglądał na człowieka pewnego siebie i z pewnością inteligentnego – byłby nawet bardzo przystojny, gdyby nie ponure, nieprzyjemne oczy, których koloru z tej odległości nie mógł dostrzec.

Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na krótko – badawcze i sondujące, co Albus przyjął ze zdumieniem – jeszcze nigdy nie otrzymał spojrzenia, którym sam obdarzał otoczenie.  
Po chwili nieznajomy odwrócił wzrok, wyraźnie bez zainteresowania – wywołało to ukłucie urazy wstrząśniętego tym Dumbledore'a. On, największy prymus Hogwartu, ulubiony i szanowany przez wszystkich, właśnie został... zlekceważony, dosłownie i z premedytacją? Ten człowiek musiał nie wiedzieć, kogo właśnie zignorował. Gdyby wiedział, nie śmiałby wyrazić tak jawnego oszczerstwa.

- Grindelwald, Gellert! - wyczytał profesor Nortwode, pełniący funkcję wicedyrektora.

Oczy nowicjusza zaprzestały obserwacji obecnych, kierując się w stronę nauczyciela. Po chwili podszedł bez słowa, siadając na wskazanym mu krześle, gdy Northwode podniósł kapelusz, z zamiarem włożenia go uczniowi.

-SLYTHERIN! - sala zamarła pod wpływem ogłuszającego wrzasku, który niemal wstrząsnął sklepieniem. Po tym zapadła cisza, nieprzerwana jednym nawet szmerem.

Tiara przydziału wciąż znajdowała się w dłoni wicedyrektora, daleko od głowy mianowanego. Nie dotknęła nawet jego włosów, dziwacznie skurczona i martwa.  
Nowo mianowany Ślizgon wstał, uprzejmym skinieniem głowy pozdrawiając stół nauczycielski, by skierować się do stołu Slytherinu, najwyraźniej niewzruszony tym wszystkim.

Albus siedział sztywno, bezwiednie podążając wzrokiem za sylwetką swojego rówieśnika – który natychmiast stał się obiektem rozmów ożywionej Sali. Ślizgoni wyli i klaskali, witając nowego lokatora, który uśmiechał się jakby od niechcenia, przyjmując ich zainteresowanie.  
Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu nie czuł się teraz komfortowo. Cichy głosik w jego głowie sygnalizował, że pojawiło się _zagrożenie_.

* * *

[Punkt widzenia Gellerta]

Tak więc trafił do Slytherinu. Nie było w tym właściwie nic naprawdę zaskakującego – od początku wiedział, że tam trafi, więc fakt ten przyjął obojętnie. Jak również to, że automatycznie zyskał podziw i szacunek Anglików, z którymi od teraz miał mieszkać – będąc szczerym, całkowicie się tego spodziewał.

W przeciwieństwie do uczniów Durmstrangu, ci tutaj zdawali mu się naiwni. Czuł się, jakby trafił między dzieci, którym sam zdecydowanie nie był - bogowie, czy którykolwiek z nich wiedział, czym w ogóle jest czarna magia? Sam fakt nienauczania jej w Hogwarcie zdawał mu się absurdalny. Co więcej – Obrona przed nią, będąca jednym z przedmiotów wywoływała u niego rozbawienie. Czy naprawdę ci idioci myśleli, że mogą się przed tym bronić? Nie znając i nie rozumiejąc zagrożenia, nie obcując z nią i nie doświadczając?

Rozległ się cichy trzask aportacji, gdy półmiski wypełniły się jedzeniem. Udając, że słucha skierowanego w swoją stronę paplania – teraz chyba odzywał się, jak mu tam było.. Flint?, będący najwyraźniej prefektem – oceniał wzrokiem potrawy, których tknąć jednak nie zamierzał.  
Nie tyle nabyta w Durmstrangu ostrożność wpływała na tą decyzję (choć swoją drogą dobrze wiedzieć, jak łatwo tu wszystkich otruć), co banalny fakt zwyczajnej awersji do kuchni w wykonaniu brytyjskim. Naprawdę, sam zapach całkowicie odbierał mu apetyt – będzie musiał znaleźć kuchnię, bo jeść tego się raczej nie zmusi.  
W dodatku czuł na sobie spojrzenie, ostro wwiercające mu się w plecy – oczywiście pomijając fakt, że obserwowała go większość obecnych. No cóż, mógł to zrozumieć – był w końcu kimś egzotycznym, ale to jedno, jedyne spojrzenie najwyraźniej było mu wrogie. Czyżby komuś nie spodobała się jego obecność w tym zamku? To było całkiem ciekawe i być może warte sprawdzenia.

- Flint. - postanowił nagle dobitnie przerwać rozmówcy, obdarzając go przy tym nieszczerym, ujmującym uśmiechem.- Na pewno wiesz, kim jest ten, który tak często spogląda w naszą stronę.

Odczekał, aż chłopak zarejestruje mile łechtające ego wyrażenie w liczbie mnogiej i zachęcony tym odnajdzie wzrokiem obserwatora. Po chwili na jego twarzy odmalowało się poczucie wyższości a plecy lekko się wyprostowały, jakby właśnie stawał do walki.

-Albus Persiwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore – zadrwił, zachęcony poufałym uśmiechem Grindelwalda. - Gryfon z siódmego roku, pierwszy pupilek Dippeta. Nawiasem mówiąc straszny lizus, który uważa, że nie ma sobie równych.

Skinął lekko głową, na powrót ignorując towarzysza. Pozwolił mu mówić do siebie, nie poświęcając jego słowom uwagi – nie był szczególnie zainteresowany atrakcjami ani hitorią Hogwartu. Zapamiętał wspomniane nazwisko, całkowicie pomijając imiona – dziwne, długie i niepotrzebne, tylko zaśmiecające umysł. To musiał być ten sam, świętoszkowaty osobnik, tak pewnie mierzący go wzrokiem. A więc to jest prymus tej szkoły, cały ten Dumbledore?  
Najwyraźniej zranił jego ego, swoim, jakże bezczelnym i niezasłużonym, brakiem zainteresowania.  
Na szczęście ten obcy dzieciak wkrótce otrzyma okazję, by cofnąć swoje przekonania.  
On, Gellert Grindelwald naznaczy Hogwart tak, jak siłą zdobył Durmstrang.


End file.
